Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to building materials and, more particularly, to a web stiffener for stiffening a building component and/or attaching the building component to an additional building component.
2. Description of the Invention Background
A web stiffener is a known apparatus used to stiffen or strengthen a building component such as, for example, a joist or a beam, constructed of, for example, a metal material. Such building components are designed primarily to carry loads applied continuously along their lengths. As a result, the described building components may be susceptible to failure or crippling when required to carry more concentrated loads. The web stiffener, therefore, may be used in association with these building components to stiffen the building components and increase the strength thereof. Examples of known web stiffeners are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,625,995 and 4,385,476.
It is also known to use a web stiffener to attach or secure a building component being stiffened to an additional building component. For example, referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,995 discloses a web stiffener that includes a back plate attachable to a joist and a laterally extending base plate that is attachable to a girder. The base plate has a generally planar surface which, therefore, limits use of the web stiffener to building components that have a configuration or structure that is complimentary to the base plate.
There remains, therefore, a need for an improved web stiffener that overcomes limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of known web stiffeners.
The invention meets the identified need, as will be more fully understood following a review of this specification and drawings.
One embodiment of the invention includes a web stiffener for use with a building component having a web portion and a leg portion that extends generally outwardly from the web portion, the leg portion having a lip that extends generally upwardly therefrom. In this embodiment, the web stiffener includes a first member and a second member extending generally outwardly from the first member, wherein the second member defines a slot to receive the lip of the building component.
Another embodiment of the invention includes an assembly comprising a first building component having a web portion and a leg portion that extends generally outwardly from the web portion, the leg portion having a lip that extends generally upwardly therefrom. The assembly also includes a web stiffener having a first member positionable adjacent the web portion of the first building component. The web stiffener also includes a second member extending generally outwardly from the first member, wherein the second member defines a slot to receive the generally upwardly extending lip of the first building component.
Yet another embodiment of the invention includes an assembly comprising a first joist, a second joist and a web stiffener. The first joist includes an inner web portion, an outer web portion and a leg portion that extends generally outwardly from the inner web portion, wherein the leg portion includes a lip that extends generally upwardly therefrom. The second joist includes an inner web portion, an outer web portion and a leg portion that extends generally outwardly from the inner web portion. The outer web portion of the first joist is positionable adjacent the outer web portion of the second joist. The web stiffener comprises a first member positionable adjacent the inner web portion of the first joist and a second member extending generally outwardly from the first member, wherein the second member defines a slot to receive the lip of the first joist.
The invention also includes a method of attaching a first building component and a second building component, where the first building component includes a web portion and a leg portion that extends generally outwardly from the web portion. The leg portion of the first building component includes a lip that extends generally upwardly therefrom. The method includes providing a web stiffener having a first member and a second member, the second member extending generally outwardly from the first member and defining a slot. The method also includes positioning the first member adjacent a web portion of the first building component. The method further includes positioning the second member adjacent the leg portion of the first building component and adjacent the second building component such that the lip extending generally upward from the leg portion of the first building component is received in the slot. The method also includes attaching the first member to the first building component, and attaching the second member to the first building component and the second building component.